


It Had To Be Trees

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Stargate fanart photo manipulation style. Buffy/Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had To Be Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

Buffy thought she was on vacation in an alternate reality courtesy of the Willow Express. Jack knew he was stranded on a planet with a broken Stargate. What do they do when they happen to stumble across each other? Is Buffy truly in an alternate reality or is Jack's Earth also Buffy's?

**Author's Note:**

> \- Forest background comes from the Flickr Creative Commons.  
> \- Eyelashes brushes by [redheadstock](http://redheadstock.deviantart.com/) and converted to Gimp by [Project-GimpBC](http://project-gimpbc.deviantart.com/).


End file.
